fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Genka Megpoid
Genka Megpoid is a Fanchild Reverse Trap who idolizes her Uncle relative, Len Kagamine too much. She used to imitate Len's characteristic but decided not to copy his appearance. Letting the design decision to her parents. She is also very nature loving and mostly seen sitting on tree tops. History Genka was a draft character made for a Wattpad Love Pair Fanbook back to April 2018. She was a draft that no one can actually figure out what she looks like and how to define her personality. During her non official figure procession, she's more identified as a Mummy Character due to unidentified face shape and clothing. Everyone knows that she'll be having green hair but not the length. And Gold Yellow eyes but not the eye shape. December 22,2018, her final image is decided. Her hairstyle changes everytime she's being remmodeled but the final one's can be seen in the picture of this page. It was decided for her to be a Len Kagamine Copycat do to her slightly fangirling over her Uncle. Concept Appearance Appearance (1) *Brownish skin *Mango Green to Nature Green Hair *Sharp Edged eyes with Honey Yellow to Gray Yellow color *Logo white tshirt *Black, yellow edged pair of jacket and pants *Black pair of finger through gloves *Green converse shoes Appearance (2) *Youtube *Deviant Art *Facebook Relations *Len Kagamine - Uncanonally her Uncle *Rin Kagamine - Uncanonally her Aunt *Lenka Kagamine - Uncanonally her Mother *Gumiya/Gumo Megpoid - Uncanonally her Father *Rui, Gumi, Zin - Uncanonally her other Aunts *Rei, Rinto, Zen - Uncanonally her other Uncles *Rinma Kagamine - Uncanonally her cousin from Rui Kagene and VY2 Yuuma *Riko Utatane - Uncanonally her cousin from Rin Kagamine and Utatane Piko Additional info * Genka used to be faceless as wearing a black denim shadow jacket and got herself fully covered as a child. And so she spent 9 months staying in the house. * Her Character Item are Mangoes * She's dreadfully afraid of ghosts, blood and sportballs. But she is managing to get rid of her fear of sports by playing basketball. Trivia *Her name has two meanings: Quarrel or Flower *She isn't flat. She's just hiding her chest with bandages. *She raps and can't scream *Favorite color is Yellow and not Green *Has a best friend forever relationship with Red Zero *Is afraid of sport balls and actually overcoming her fear by practicing basketball Modules Forest Villa Forest Villa (Floresta Villa) is a book written by her maker herself, it's about a ordinary homeless archer wandering around after running away from her clan, who takes part of nothing important in the forest field. Discovering the prince of Ferrals and is challenged to fall inlove with the prince. Genka the Nature Archer takes part as the protagonist of the main series. Future Tone Genka's future tone Category:GenD characters Category:Female Category:Fanchild Category:Kagamine Derivative Category:Kagamine derivatives Category: Kagamine Len voicebank usage Category:Voiced Category:GenDimarucut characters Category: ReverseTrap Category:Simple Category:Normal Category:Kagamine Len derivatives Category:CHARACTER_TROPE